Sonic nemsis vol:1
by merku
Summary: Will Sonic be able to face someone with twice his power?
1. Chapter 1 Lets head to the party

**FOR MANY YEARS A HERO WALKED UNCHALLENGED BY EVIL HE FACE NOW HE WILL FACE A QUEST THAT MAY COST HIM EVERYTHING**

_Introduction_

Location-Eggmans hidden base

Eggman had been waiting many years to finish his ultmate creation he looked as it lay sleeping in a tank of green water with lots tubes sticking out of him, "D.N.A FUSION COMPLETE BEGIN REVIVAL PROGRAM? asked the base computer system. Eggman smiled at the creation it was the power of the worlds two strongest heros in one great lifeform.

The lifeform in the tank was a silver hedgehog with shape spikes and blue eyes, On his chest was white fur. This project was code named SIL SONIC, Due to his skin color.

Eggman hit a switch at the main computer below the tank, "AWAKEN SIL SONIC" Shouted Eggman. The tanks water started to empty and the tubes burst off of the silver hedgehog. His eyes opened swiftly and the glass began to crack and he burst out of the tank, "yes your awake now, i am your master doctor Ivo Robotnik" laughed Eggman. The hedgehog just looked at him, "WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY" said Eggman, "I Shall serve you master Robotnik" Said Sil sonic, "Fine but don't do it again" Said Eggman, Eggman then gave a funny look and asked "You know so much information yet you are only just born how is that possible? Eggman just sighed "Oh forget it" Said Eggman. Sil sonic just waited and watched Eggman "I have a mission for you my creation you will find a hedgehog called sonic and take him out" Said eggman. Eggman handed Sil a file with a picture of a blue hedgehog, Sil sonic looked back and said "he is nothing compared to me master eggman he will be good as dead" Said Sil sonic. Eggman started laughing, "hahahaha, very good lets hope my two years creating you was worth it pawn, now i am heading to the omega egg i want you to complete your mission tomorrow" Said Eggman, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A PAWN" Replied Sil Sonic in an angry tone. Eggman was puzzled at Sil about his behavior "How dare you question me now get to work" Said Eggman, "Yes master" Replied Sil sonic in an angry voice.

Eggman walked on to a small lift and went to the upper level to prepare his new plan for world take over. He knew Sil had more power than both that blue hedgehog or even his grandfathers project Shadow.

CHAPTER 1 LETS HEAD TO THE PARTY----

Location-Mystic Ruins

Sonic was racing though the mystic ruins as the wind touched his spikes he lived on the edge he lived for adventure it was a feeling he loved, "Oh yea" Shouted sonic as he jumped over a huge rock and rolled back onto his feet and started running again full speed. He was heading to Tails workshop, Sonic ran up the cliff and bolted into tails work shop.

Sonic opened the front door at the top of the building where Tail lived and went in "hey Tails whats up? Said sonic as he came in. Tails looked happy to see him, "Sonic its great to see you" said tails, Tails house above the work shop was small it had one bathroom and a small bedroom where tails lived sonic also stayed there whenever he was in the area as tails had a spare sofa bed he always used, "So did you hear the news today? Asked Tails, "The news, come on Tails i never watch that kind of stuff they just fill you up with crap" laughed Sonic, "Well glad to see your open minded" Replied Tails in a sarcastic voice. Sonic looked bored "So what is so big on the news? asked Sonic, "It was saying Dr.Eggman had attacked the Alpin hill sking resort in the north you knowthe one near the old ice cap" Said Tails. Sonic started walking around with a smile on his face "alright Tails, lets go we don't want to miss the party, hell yea" Shouted Sonic, "Right i left the tornado in the underground area below cliff lets go" replied Tails.

Tails when over to his computer and his a button a small lift opened up" Lets go sonic" Said Tails.

The lift took them into the underground airstrip Sonic then jumped on the right wing of the tornado 2 "hurry up slow mo we're missing the party" Shouted sonic. Tails jumped in the cockpit of the tornado 2 and pushed a buttom and then a secret door on the cliff opened up "Lets go" Said Tails. Tails actived the tornado 2 and it flew out of the cliff and into the sky full speed, sonic could fell the cool wind go though him it felt good living on the edge, "Lets drop in on the good doctor haha" Giggled Sonic.

Of course both Sonic and Tails knew something was not right about this. why would Eggman attack a sking resort? it was almost like he was trying to draw Sonic out into the open.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle at Alpine hill

CHAPTER 2 BATTLE AT ALPINE HILL ----

The sky was clear and sonic and tails where almost at Alpine hill, The area was completely covered in snow from the hills to the ice caps and even the ground, "Ok alpine hill is the tourist and skiing area of ice cap so try to stay out of the way of civilians we don't want anyone getting hurt" Ordered Tails, "Baa tell that to eggdork" Laughed Sonic, tails hit the controls for the landing gear, MALFUNCTION, "Dam the landing gear is frozen up from the weather here you will have to make a jump once I bring you to point 23.65" Said Tails, "IN ENGLISH TAILS" Demanded Sonic, "Sigh see that hill jump off when I make a pass I will pick you up at the north area once you take care of eggmans forces" Said Tails. Sonic had a look below, it was a long way down he hoped Tails knew what he was doing. Tails handed Sonic a small earpiece "This is so we can stay in contact" Said Tails.

The tornado 2 pulled past a small cliff "NOW SONIC" Shouted Tails, Sonic jumped off the wing and rolled down the cliff, Tails flew upwards and moved north, Sonic kept rolling down and got up to his feet he seen a snowboard laying near a huge gap he jumped for it and snowboarded downhill, "ALRIGHT" Shouted Sonic, sonic boarded right up a rock and made a huge jump on to the next ledge, some of eggmans robots jumped out of the snow and attacked, Sonic cut right though them with they where dust, "Is this the best eggman can do ha" Said Sonic, Sonic boarded right off a huge cliff he was so high on adrenaline right now, "HELL YEA" Shouted Sonic, Tails spoke to sonic though the small earpiece radio he had given him "Sonic eggman has taken some tourists hostage near to bottom be careful" Said Tails voice, "No problem Tails" Said Sonic.

Sonic Kept speeding downhill a Silver figure was standing on a ledge watching him, "this is too easy" Laughed Sonic, The Silver figure was confused was this hero of our time sonic the hedgehog just some stupid thrill seeker. Sil Laughed and then said "This bug will burn".

The figure jumped down and booted Sonic off his snowboard, sonic flew forward with his head smashing into a rock, His face was bleeding, "SO THIS IS THIS GREAT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG YOU ARE NOTHING" Said Sil Sonic, "WHAT THE HELL NOT ANOTHER FAKE HEDGEHOG THERES TWO OF YOU I REALLY CAN'T BE BROTHERED DEALING WITH NOW" Shouted Sonic, Sil Sonic kicked him hard, Sonic rolled over in pain and quickly jumped up "YOUR GOING DOWN FAKE" Screamed Sonic, Sonic ran at light speed towards Sil with his fists up front, sil warped away and sonic fell though him "What the hell" said sonic, Sil Sonic warped behind him and grabbed one of his spikes and started pulling him, He then picked Sonic up and started spinning him around in midair by his spikes, "AGGGGG" Sonic was screaming, Sil let go and sonic flew into a cliff and smacked right though it, Sil Sonics hand started glowing and he lifted it into the air "CHAOS SPEAR" said Sil sonic, a Blast of energy came rushing towards the cliff sonic was in and blew it to rubble with sonic in it, Sonic crawled out of the rocks bleeding and acing all over one of his eyes was cut as well, Sil Sonic walked up to the bleeding body of Sonic ready to finish him off but he didn't "I WILL NEVER KILL YOU IN COLD BLOOD BUT WHEN YOU HEAL I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU AND ALL CLOSE TO YOU" Said Sil Sonic in a cold voice, Sil Sonic had the power to fly he simply jumped and flew into the air leaving sonic where he was. "W w what kind of power was that! Gasped the Wounded Sonic. Sonic then passed out. There was no hostages it was a set up to lure him out.

ONE HOUR LATER  
Tails had landed the Tornado 2 just 1 mile from where he dropped sonic off, He was worried, What had happened to Sonic he lost contact with him over an hour ago, "SONIC ARE YOU HEAR WHRE ARE YOU" Tails Kept shouting, A snow storm had started Tails would have to leave soon or he would not be able to get the Tornado off the ground, He seen a Blue hedgehog half buried in the snow, "SONIC" Shouted Tails as he ran to dig Sonic out, sonic could not speak or move he was very limp, "DAM IT DON'T DIE ON ME SONIC" Shouted Tails, Tails tried to pull Sonic over his shoulder but he was quite heavy for the small fox but Tails did not let that stop him he pulled Sonics limp body to the Tornado 2 And tried to take off.


	3. Chapter 3 A new plan

CHAPTER 3 A NEW PLAN ----

Eggman sat on his chair looking at his computers project omega egg will soon be complete he was happy at the results, just then Sil Sonic came into the room "The hedgehog is still alive explain? Asked Eggman, "Well master it" Before Sil could finish he was interrupted by Eggman, "IT WAS WHAT I ASKED YOU TO KILL HIM FOOL" Shouted Eggman, Eggman slapped Sil sonic, "He got away master, please forgive me" Lied Sil sonic, "WELL NEXT TIME DETORY HIM OR I WILL FEED YOU TO A NICELY SHAPED ROBOT THAT LOOKS LIKE A MEAT GRINDER" Screamed Eggman, "Yes master" Said Sil Sonic, Eggman Pushed a button and the window shields opened and outside a huge space station was docked in the base, it was shaped like a huge ring "See that it is my greatest creation yet and it is 70 complete we can not allow Sonic to find out about it till its too Late" Said Eggman, "First we must find the 7 chaos emeralds to power it that is your new mission" said Eggman. Once the omega egg as at 80 it could be sent into space.

Meanwhile at Tails Workshop in the mystic ruins Sonic was healing up, "Are you ok you almost got killed" Said Tails, "I i i Could not beat him he was like a super power" Said Sonic, Tails looked back at sonic "What was it" asked Tails, "It was weird it looked like me but felt like Shadow" Said Sonic, Sonic rolled out of bed "Sonic your wound's are bad, you must get back to bed! Demanded Tails, "No I must find Shadow we m m must combat him before he grows! Said sonic as he limped out of the hut and started running away. Sonics entire body was in pain from the fight he was in and he had not yet healed from battle. Sonic kept running it was all he wanted to do just to get his mind off the pain of the battle.

Sonic had been running for hours he was lost in the jungle and he was tired which happened very little in his fast paced life "Must find Shadow must must! Whimpered Sonic as he fell to the ground and passed out.

_Sonic seen himself in a dream where there was an alter in the sky and he seen a female hedgehog looking down on him but the dream started to turn bad and there was nothing but death._

Big was heading home after a long relaxed by of fishing with his pal froggy when he seen the blue hedgehog laying with his face in the river near dead "OH FFROOGGY WE HAVE TO HELP POOR BOOY" Gasped Big, Big picked sonic up with Ease and pulled him over his back, He then dragged him back to his outdoor home.

Sonic woke up on a huge bed with a roof and well it was a very small place which was the home of Big the Cat, "WOWWW BOY WOKE UP ITS BEEN 5 DAYS OR WAS IT 4 NO 3 OH NEVEER MIND WELL ITS BEEN THT LONG SINCE I FOUND YOO BY THA RIVER" Mumbled Big, "Ahhh my head hurts like hell" Said Sonic, "OHHH I REMEMBER YOO YOUOOR AMYS BOYFIRNED HEHE"Said Big, Sonic Jumped "HELL NO SHE JUST STALKS ME EVERYWHERE" Shouted Sonic, "SUURE" Said big, Sonic nudged him and started laughing "Your weird I think I remember seeing you when we assaulted Eggmans final fortress" Said Sonic, "YOU SHOULD REEST TILL YOU GOT BETTER" Said big, Sonic shut his eyes and rested up for a bit it body was numb and it was the only thing he could do.


End file.
